Exchanged
by Kayla-Confusion
Summary: Hogwarts gets 5 exchanged students from Alabama and all hell breaks loose and right in the middle of it are Draco and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter One: What's with girls.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the hall. The students were wondering who the people at the small table next to the Slytherins were and why the Sorting Hat was still in the Great Hall.

Students began filling their plates quickly. As quickly as they started they were through. All faces were turned towards Dumbledore, he had the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

"Before I tell you who these guest are, I have an announcement to make. The Head Girl this year will be Hermione Granger and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore stated, "Now for the question of who these students are, I will tell you. They are all purebloods, their families go back to before Merlin himself, from the States they have transferred from the Alabama Magic School. They will be sorted now." He finished, taking his seat.

"Haynes, Kayla"

"Slytherin"

The Slytherin table began to clap and cheer as the tall blonde with black and purple tips made her way to the table. Draco Malfoy pushed Pansy out of the way to make room for her next to him. They turned their attention to the front.

"Williams, Savanna"

"Ravenclaw"

The short brunette waved to Kayla as she walked past. Kayla gave her a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the Hat.

"Stevens, Chase"

"Ravenclaw"

They turned back for the last two to be sorted.

"Cope, Julie"

This time the hat took a little longer to decide "Slytherin" it yelled finally.

Kayla turned towards Draco "Could you make the pug faced girl that keeps stepping on my foot to move so Julie can sit by me?" Draco laughed at her description of Pansy, "Sure, Oi Pansy move down." Kayla smiled. "Thanks" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pansy's eyes glowed red. Julie sat beside Kayla and gave her a quick hug. Finally they turned their attention to the tall onyx haired teen yet to be sorted.

"Patterson, Amber"

Before the hat even touched her head it yelled Gryffindor. The Gryffindors yelled as she took a seat next to Ron who immediately took a liking to her, as did Harry while Hermione was completely ignored. Dumbledore stood up again and it immediately grew quiet.

"It is time to retire to our dorms but I would like our exchange students and head girl and boy to stay." Everyone stood up and left except Hermione, Draco, Kayla, Julie, Savanna, Amber, and Chase.

"You 7 will share a Common Room all of you will have your own room but share a bathroom. Dobby will show you where it is and the password is peppermint rose"

"Yes sir." They said in unison causing Kayla, Julie, and Amber double over with laughter. Dobby appeared with a crack.

"Follow me please." 

They made their way towards the 3rd floor to a picture of a red rose with white swirls on it that moved continually. "Peppermint rose" Hermione said. The portrait swung open and revealed a large common room. They heard a crack and Dobby was disappeared."I call this room," Kayla pointed to the door closest to the exit. 

"Damn, I wanted that room." Draco cursed.

"Alls fair in Love, War & Magic" Stated Kayla before running to her room, stopping at the door, she waved her hand and everyone in the room fell over in laughter, she had cast a tickling charm on them.

"How laugh did laugh she do laugh that?" Draco asked.

"She can do wandless magic, like me," Savanna stated, having already wordlessly removed the charm from herself, "We are cousins, our mothers are sisters." She removed the spell from everyone else. "Julie is also our mothers' sister they were triplets, she can do wandless magic too. Show them Julie."

Julie waved her hand at Draco and his corn silk locks turned to match Kayla's just at a shorter length. Everyone started laughing and Draco looked in a mirror and let out a girlish scream.

"What the fuck did you do to my hair bitch? Change it back now!!" Draco commanded.

"Oh shit, he's done it now. Julie hates to be told to do anything." Savanna muttered to Hermione.

"You know what Draco, I don't think I will. And that's Miss Bitch to you." Julie said before storming off to talk to Kayla.

"Savanna." Draco whined, "Please fix my hair."

"Draco I would but Julie keys all her spells to her signature and no one but her can remove them or they wear off, which takes about six months. And you need not piss her off." Then she too walked to Kayla's room.

"Are they all that irritable?" Draco asked Amber.

"Kayla is the most powerful, Savanna is the most intelligent, and Julie is usually the nicest, just don't tell her what to do next time." Amber said then walked to Kayla's room.

"I'm going to get to know them, they seem really nice" Hermione said and walked to Kayla's room, knocked and the door flew open to allow her entrance.

"What's with all those girls they just dismissed me. I am never dismissed!" Draco said to Chase.

AN: there is my first chapter. I hope everyone likes. The next chapter will be much longer. R&R I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter. And I know Chase is a little quiet, trust me, he gets much louder.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ch. 2: Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: This starts once all the girls are in Kayla's room. Yes the exchanged students are based on my friends. Chase too, even though I changed his name. There will be some Italian in this chapter and the translations are after it. Soon I'll change it so that the Italian or French that they're speaking is in italics and English.

"Can you believe the nerve of him? Commanding me to do something!" Julie exclaimed.

"Julie calm down. He doesn't know any better. He's not used to being around girls like us. He's a traditional pureblood unlike our family. Our females are the heads of our families. He's probably used to his dad ordering his mom around or something." Savanna reasoned.

"Still the nerve of him! He called me a bitch too! I'm gonna go out there and show him a bitch," Julie said walking towards the door.

"Julie," Kayla said catching up to her." I think you showed him. You made his hair like mine. I think that's bad enough. He seems like the kind of guy that's superficial. You probably just killed his sex schedule for the term. I think that's bad enough. I remember when you decided to make me turn green when I even kissed a guy. That was terrible."

"She did what?" Hermione said, laughing, as she spoke for the first time since she entered the room and perched herself on the floor.

"When I was kissing a guy she liked, even though I didn't know she liked him, she put the spell on me and it turned me green and when I stopped kissing him I turned back normal. So I couldn't make out for like 3 weeks until she calmed down enough to take the spell off, seeing as to how I couldn't because of her signature on it." Kayla explained.

"Well don't kiss guys I like." Julie said.

"I need to go talk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Night guys!" Hermione said running off to Gryffindor tower.

"She and Draco are going to be together by Christmas." Kayla said, "I had a vision about them, which reminds me, I need to talk to him and Julie I'm going to fix his hair. I'm the only one who can remove your signature other than you. Oops! You didn't know that! Gotta go!" Kayla raced from the room.

"Draco!! Open the door, I can fix your hair. Fast! Julie is after me!"

Draco's door flew open and Kayla rushed inside.

"Please hurry and fix this monstrosity, it may look good on you but not me." He pleaded.

Kayla waved her hand and his hair was fixed. "You know Julie is used to a woman leading and not being ordered around that's the way our family is used to. So don't order us around. Kay? Good. Now.. To get to the point who is the Italian god that was sitting next to you at the feast? I wanted to lick his abs! His shirt was so damn tight and perfect! God I could just-"

Draco cut her off, he didn't want to hear that about his best friend. "His name is Blaise. He's a 7th year Slytherin like us. And I know he likes you 'cuz I just talked to him through our mirrors and he thinks your hot."

"YAY! You have to hook us up and I'll tell you a secret!" Kayla exclaimed excitedly.

"Secret? What secret?" Draco said quizzically.

"Get me Blaise and I'll tell you."

"Fine!," He said, reaching over to grab the mirror on his bedside table, "Blaise! Come up to the heads dorms now! Someone wants to meet you!"

"Thank you. Now I'm going to change into my PJ's and when I get back he better be here." She said skipping off to her room..

!#!#!#!#!#!#! (back in Kayla's room)

"Alright! Everyone out! I'm changing into my PJ's and I have a date with an Italian God!" Kayla announced as she walked into her room. She pulled out a pair of blue and silver shorts and changed the blue to green, she pulled the matching shirt out and changed the blue on that too and made her name flash up in silver. With one more wave of her hand she had on matching make-up. Then she went to Draco's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

"Hey ya'll!" Kayla said, her southern accent shining through, "What's good?"

Draco introduced them, "Blaise this is Kayla, Kayla this is Blaise"

"Hi" Kayla said her accent dominating her speech.

"Ciao, la Bella Ragazza (Hello, Beautiful girl)," Blaise said smoothly.

Kayla giggled and replied, "Ringraziarla, il Bel ragazzo (Thank you, Handsome Boy)"

"You speak Italian?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I also speak French and Latin. I've always had a knack for languages so I begged my mother to get tutors in all three." Kayla explained.

"Finally someone at this school is able speak all those languages other than me and Dray." Blaise sighed.

"Okay, you've met now tell me the damn secret!" Draco demanded impatiently, not realizing his mistake.

"Draco you're forgetting something." Kayla reminded, a bit menacingly.

"Wha- oh, sorry. Kayla, please tell me the secret." Draco corrected.

"Fine, I'm a seer. And I saw something about you and Mione." Kayla stated simply, turning back to Blaise and gesturing towards the door, "Così... Il bel ragazzo che lei dice che possiamo conoscersi? (So.. Handsome boy what do you say we get to know each other?)"

"Condurre la maniera, la bella ragazza.(Lead the way, beautiful girl)" Blaise replied charmingly.

"Hey what about me and Hermione! Kayla, please, tell me I need to know these things." Draco pleaded.

"Sorry Drake, I would but my mom said that I couldn't meddle in other peoples futures here. Something about me getting cursed again…." Kayla said, trailing off at the end.

"Again?" Draco questioned.

"I think that people enjoy using me as a target, particularly Julie, I tend to stay away from her when she's angry. The last time I fucked around with her future I couldn't go out in public for a week, she had turned my entire body puke green with terrible yellow polka dots, that's when I figured out a way around her signature." Kayla explained, pulling Blaise out the door. (A/N: she seems to do a lot of that, but so do I)

"Oooh" was all Draco could think to say.

"Bye Dray" was all Blaise had time to say before he was in the common room and on the couch next to Kayla.

"So tell me about your childhood Blaise" Kayla said after settling into her favorite position, her feet pulled under her body and her arms folded over her chest.

"Well I grew up in Venice and my father and mother are against Voldemort. I have a sister named Annabella who is in 3rd year and I grew up riding horses. My favorite color is surprisingly red and I absolutely hate chocolate ice cream, though I love chocolate itself. So now tell me more about you." Blaise said quickly.

"Well I grew up in Alabama, my mother and father are very important in wizarding society and I am forced to act like a Southern Belle when I go to their parties, I also have to keep my hair normal, which reminds me," She paused, waving her hand over her head, causing beautiful onyx locks to fall to her waist. "I much prefer it like this here, it adds to my mysterious persona. My family isn't a traditional pureblooded family, our women are more important than out men, we keep our maiden name. I love to read and my favorite book is Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and I love cars, I have about 15 at home and they are all classics and they are all either blue, black, or red. My cousins are closer to me than sisters and Amber might as well be our sister. I am also an animagi, my form is a pure black wolf. Alright enough about me. What do you want to do now?" Kayla said.

"Lets get everyone and play truth, dare, or strip" Blaise said evilly.

"Good Idea!" Kayla said running off to tell everyone.

A/N: Sorry I stopped there but I'm tired and wanna go to bed. I'll start the next chapter with the game of truth, dare, or strip. It promises to be entertaining!. Review! And I shall give you all giant cookies!


End file.
